Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 36, Atlantic: Forever Atlantic!. Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Disney Junior: The Animated Series... (Scenes from Home Sweet Kwazii are shown until the end where the Octopod resumes its journey back home.) Transcript #1 (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''Forever Atlantic! (The Octopod and the Octonauts have just arrived back from the Yangtze River in China, but as the dust clears...) We’re Back and Better Than Ever! (Transcript) Transcript #2 (The Octonaut Stars’ friends and family applaud much to their joy. Meanwhile in Atlantis, Sinker is seen visiting Lord Fathom in prison.) '''Sinker (pats Lord Fathom’s shoulder): '''Cheer up, master. It was a good try. '''Lord Fathom (turns to Sinker with an angry look on his face): '''Good try? Good try?! I almost had the Evil 12 and just when I was about to get their unbearable power, what does my enemy do? Kwazii and the royal family had to stop me, and you call that a good try? (Sinker freezes, and he can tell that Lord Fathom is not in a good mood.) '''Chernabog’s voice: '''You seem angry with him, don’t you? '''Lord Fathom (gasps and looks around): '''Who-who said that? '''Chernabog (appears in front of Lord Fathom): '''I did. '''Lord Fathom (shocked): '''Chernabog? (sees Scroop) Oh, and who might you be? '''Scroop: '''I am Scroop, and about some time ago, I lost me crew, including me apprentice Drake, just because they chose to quit. '''Chernabog: '''It turns out that you ''did ''complete the spell and freed me from the locket. Get Evil (Transcript) '''Chernabog: :The world has never seen someone as mean as yours truly :I was villainously vile and completely unruly :But then those annoying Atlanteans caught up to me :They locked me in that locket, and they threw away the key (As he sings, flashbacks of what happened to Chernabog appear) :So I pandered to Fathom and I offered him power :I would say or do anything to get out of that tower :He thought he was winning, but I could not be stopped :The greatest of two evils has come out on top (As he sings, flashbacks of what happened to Lord Fathom appear) :Now I have a new mission that I must complete :To bring out all the worst in everyone I meet :I’ll help them find their truer evil :By setting them straight :Being vicious and horrendous :Is disgustingly gracious :So let's get evil :Let’s do some bad today :Get evil, put on a wicked display :Get evil the point that I’m making :Is when you get evil :The world is yours :For the taking (turns Sinker into a Cthulhu with Fathom's magic as he sings) Sinker (speaking): Ooooh! I feel more evil already! Chernabog (speaking): 'And I am just getting started! '''Scroop (speaking): '''So what’s your plan, your evilness? '''Chernabog (speaking): '''I’ve got a whole menu planned. The first course involves vengeance against the people who defeated and imprisoned me, and especially that annoying orange pirate kitty who keeps getting in my way. ''(as Scroop climbs onto Sinker's back) We will take all of land, sea, and sky, and then, for the main course, we shall wrap our claws and tentacles around all three of the Disney lands, starting with Disney Junior Island! '''Scroop (speaking): '''You are the master of my dreams! '''Chernabog (speaking): '''Oh, even better, Scroop! I am the master of your nightmares! '''All: :So let’s get evil :Let’s do some bad today :Get evil, put on a wicked display :Get evil the point that we’re making :Is when you get evil :The world is yours :For the taking :Get evil :Get evil Transcript #3 Chernabog (reveals himself): '''Hello, everyone! Guess who’s back?! (grins evilly just as King Milo, Queen Kidas, and Princess Kudas, along with their allies are ready to attack) Transcript #4 Transcript #5 '''Kwazii (gasps in shock when he uses his super sight to see a dark teal colored cloud over Disney Junior Island): '''No! The island! Chernabog must've arrived! (turns to Teenyus) Teenyus, Pearl! Me crew, me friends, me family, everyone I know and love is there! '''Teenyus: '''Maybe we can try to save them! (Pearl squeaks in agreement.) '''Kwazii: '''How, guys?! When we couldn't stop him the first time? Chernabog’s right! I can't stop him on me own! I'm powerless against him! '''Teenyus: '''Maybe we can try to get more help! (Pearl nods.) '''Kwazii (looks back at the island): '''But there’s no one left to help- or be saved. (walks and hangs his head, then places his paw on his forehead and places his elbow on the railing) There's nothing left... at all. (suddenly, his ocean pearl bracelet glows aqua, and then a book called ''The Tale of Kwazii Cat ''is selected from one of the shelves.) Huh? The Tale of... Kwazii Cat? That's strange. (he, Pearl, and Teenyus go down in the elevator) (The book goes into the pendulum and reveals the story to Kwazii.) '''Narrator (narrating): ''Once, there was an orange cat named Kwazii.'' Kwazii: '''It's a story about... me. '''Narrator (resumes narrating): ''He lived with his father, enjoyed his life as a pirate sailing on the high seas, and was happy, but missed his grandfather Calico Jack, who was lost on his adventures, his sister, and his mother, a landlubber, who had divorced from his father when they were kittens. When he was fully grown, Kwazii was asked by a polar bear named Captain Barnacles to join his crew called the Octonauts, and Kwazii gladly accepted. Still, even with the undersea and land adventures he had, Kwazii still wanted more than he can bargain in his life. Until one day, he and the Octonauts moved to Sparkle Ocean and Disney Junior Island laid on its sparkling waters, where he met and made many new friends, Jake, Sofia, Miles, Catboy, and countless others, whom he had treasured more than anything, and received a magical ocean pearl bracelet that Ariel’s father gave him as a reward for saving Atlantica. With his new powers, Kwazii gained the responsibility to protect his friends, family, and all those who dwelt in his new home. So when the day came that the evil Chernabog took everything Kwazii held dear, the brave pirate cat was faced with his biggest challenge yet.'' Kwazii: 'I've already tried giving me own story a happy ending, and I failed. I'm not royalty, a StoryKeeper, and a full-fledged Protector like Sofia, a pirate captain like Jake, or even a superhero in pajamas like Catboy. '''Narrator: '''But Kwazii, you are the hero of land, sea, and air, and other worlds. (The pendulum transforms into the Narrator.) '''Kwazii: '''Whoa! Who're you? '''Narrator: '''I was the first StoryKeeper. I built this library many years ago, filled it with tales that were not yet finished, until your friend Sofia, who is also a StoryKeeper, came. All whom you love are in danger, and only you can save them, Kwazii, but you must be willing to face this on your own, and you must also be willing to sacrifice everything. Today may have been your arrival back home, Kwazii, but the ultimate test still lies ahead. (disappears) '''Kwazii (encouraged by the narrator): ' Transcript #6 '''Kwazii (shakes his head furiously): '''No! This ain’t right! (turns to Captain Barnacles) Cap’n, we need to turn back! We can’t just hide and let Chernabog take over! '''Captain Barnacles: '''First, we need to make sure everyone is safe on Neverland. Our crew is more important to us than anything, Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''I know, cap’n. We’d do anything for each other, but when we have a job that involves protecting everyone on land, sea, and air and other worlds, it’s like they’re all part of our crew. Even the villains-sometimes. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Kwazii... For One and All (Kwazii Version) (Transcript) '''Kwazii: : They taught us to always be a team : But what do these words really mean? : When your a pirate or a princess : When your a captain or a leader : We have to look out for our mateys : But our mateys' bigger than this : It includes everyone on that island : Every human, critter, big, and small : I have to take a stand : I'll stand for one and all : Even if I'm the one who takes the fall : Being Atlantic means being loyal to those who count on us : For the island I must fight : For in me they place their trust : For one and all : I'm standing tall : For one and all Catboy (speaking): '''Kwazii’s right. As a superhero and leader of the PJ Masks, I owe it to my friends, family, and everyone else, even my enemies, to fight for them. '''Sofia (speaking): '''I'm with Catboy, so I say we go back. '''Owlette (puts her hand on Catboy’s shoulder while speaking): '''I know you two mean well, but it’s still too dangerous for us. '''Gekko (speaking): '''And even though we’re heroes, we’re still only kids. We can’t fight a threat this big. '''Captain Barnacles (speaking): '''I promise that once you’re all safe in Neverland, we will go back for the rest of your friends and family and bring them there, too. '''Kwazii: : Once you spoke of me destiny : Of all that I'm surely meant to be : Now it's finally clear to see: : The path that lies ahead of me : (speaking and holds up his arms while his ocean pearl bracelet glows) I’m sorry, but I must do this! (jumps off the mast and into the ocean) Mrs. Cat (speaking): '''Wait! (gasps when she sees Kwazii rise up from the water of Sparkle Ocean with his Aqua Wings) Kwazii?! '''Sofia (speaking): '''I’m coming with you! (sprouts out her butterfly wings and flies off the deck to follow Kwazii) '''Catboy (speaking): '''Me too! (jumps and sprouts out his wings of love to follow Kwazii) '''Owlette (outstretches her arm while speaking): '''Catboy, wait! '''Miles: : As the captain of Mission Force One : I must go back and join the fun Doc: : Miles is right, we all must go Sheriff Callie: : To save our homeland! Yippee high ho! Captain Jake (lets go of the ship’s wheel and hops off while speaking): '''Izzy, turn the Mighty Colossus around! '''Izzy (puts her hand into her pouch and sprinkles pixie dust on Captain Jake while speaking): '''Aye aye, Captain Jake! '''All: : We have to take our stand : A stand for one and all : Even if we're the ones who take the fall : Being Atlantic means being loyal to those who count on us : For the island we must fight : For in us they place their trust : For one and all : We're standing tall Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Miles, Doc, Sheriff Callie, and Catboy: : For one and all : Though we may fall Kwazii: : For one Captain Jake, Sofia, Catboy, Miles, Doc, Sheriff Callie: : For one Kwazii: : For one All seven: : And all Transcript #7 (Meanwhile...) Chernabog: My league, Disney Junior Island is now ours! Now it is time to rule the rest of land, and especially the other two Disney lands, as well! (The legion of demons fly/march out. At the DJC Treehouse, Teenyus and Pearl arrive to check on their seven friends.) Kwazii (sighs heavily with relief and hugs Teenyus while Pearl hops on his head): Oh, guys. I'm so glad you're both alright. How’s everybody in town? Teenyus: They're all alright, Kwazii, but they're under some kind of spell. Doc: Oh, no! Now what do we do? Catboy (thinking): Hmmm... (glances at Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet that sparkles, which gives him an idea) Wait. Kwazii, you told me before that King Milo, Queen Kida, and Princess Kudas were trapped inside your ocean pearl bracelet before, right? Kwazii: Right. Catboy (turns to Sofia): '''Just like when Princess Elena was trapped inside your (points a finger at Sofia's amulet) amulet for forty-one years, before you freed her, right? '''Sofia (raises an eyebrow and looks puzzled): '''Right? So what're you thinking, Catboy? '''Catboy: '''I'm thinking that if the bracelet trapped the royal family of Atlantis inside it, maybe it can trap Chernabog inside it too! '''Kwazii (looks down at his ocean pearl bracelet and grins): '''Hey, yeah! I've never thought of that! It might just work! '''Captain Jake: '''Catboy, that's gotta be one of your craziest ideas yet! I like it! '''Miles (concerned): '''It might work, but... will your bracelet be the same, even with Chernabog inside it, Kwazii? '''Kwazii (looks down at his ocean pearl bracelet and holds it in his paw): '''Hmm... I don't know, Miles, but if not, then so be it! (Meanwhile, in the throne room...) Transcript #8 (Later, Sofia, Captain Jake, Catboy, Miles, Doc, and Sheriff Callie are seen in back in the throne room, and Sofia is looking down at the ocean pearl bracelet solemnly as Catboy and Captain Jake try to comfort her, just when their friends run in.) '''Izzy: '''Jake! Sofia! '''Owlette: '''Catboy! '''Loretta: '''Miles! '''Peck: '''Sheriff! '''Lambie: '''Doc! '''Izzy (sighs heavily with relief): '''Thank goodness you’re all alright! '''Peso: '''But where’s Kwazii? '''Captain Jake (somberly): '''Chernabog took him with him right inside the bracelet. (Ribbon gasps in shock.) '''Captain Barnacles (shocked): '''What? '''Peso: '''Oh, no... Kwazii. (Later, Kwazii is seen inside the ocean pearl bracelet, and then falls down, passing many scenes with symbols of the previous heroes who wore his bracelet before them, until he lands softly on a teal clear floor.) '''Kwazii (groans and slowly gets up): What? (looks around the empty crystal clear teal room) Where am I? Chernabog (appears before Kwazii with a sneer): Boo! Kwazii (screams, then gasps, looks down at his wrist to see that he isn’t wearing the ocean pearl bracelet anymore and shuts his eyes tight): I wish to be freed from the bracelet! (gasps when nothing happens) Come on, get me out of the bracelet! Chernabog: '''Pathetic pirate pussycat! Now what kind of trouble would you get yourself into if you could just wish yourself out of it? Looks like it’s just you and me now, but not for long! You see, kitty cat, I know what makes others tick. Their darkest impulses, their greatest fears; and I know your greatest fear is about to come true. Come to think of it, it already has. (evilly chuckles) (Kwazii gasps.) On Your/Me Own (Transcript) '''Chernabog: :You've always had a friend or more :Someone to lend a paw :When times are tough you look to them :To get out of a jam :But now, no matter where you turn :There's no one here but you :You're all alone, your greatest fear :Has finally come true Kwazii: :Just because I'm by meself :Does not mean I will fold :I don't need help to battle you :I just need to be bold Chernabog: :Spare me your pirate speech :We both know you are wrong Kwazii: :I ain't afraid to stand alone Chernabog: :Dear cat, you won't be standing long :You're on your own, can't run away :You've met your match this very day Kwazii: :I'm on me own, but won't give in :I'll get back up to fight again Chernabog: :The good in you is sinking fast :And when it's gone you'll drown at last Kwazii: :But like the waves, I'll rise once more Chernabog: :Until a storm comes and wins the war (An instrumental bridge plays as Kwazii is now seen battling Chernabog in the bracelet. Just as Chernabog gets the upper hand, all of the spirits of the heroes appear and silently encourage Kwazii.) Kwazii: :There's a bond you'll never know :A power you can't feel :The love ya give comes back to ya :And makes ya strong as steel :If I remember those I love :And keep ’em close to heart :Me love will shine from deep within :And chase away the dark Chernabog: :My darkness can not be denied :Your aqua light won't last :I'll show you where true power lies :One final evil blast Kwazii: :You tried yer worst to keep me down :But I'm still standing tall Chernabog: :How can this be happening? Kwazii: :Because I stand for one and all :I'm on me own, I found the light :To see me through the darkest night Chernabog: :You're just a cat! This cannot be! Kwazii: :I'm more than that, but you can't see :I may be ‘lone and on me own :But I can feel how much I've grown :Me will is strong, me heart is true :Me love will be... The end... Of... You! Transcript #9 Chernabog (screams, falls onto his knees, gasps, and breathes heavily): No!... (he loses his wings and horns, his body becomes thin and bony, then draws out his last breath and his spirit dissolves into nothingness, freeing Lord Fathom from his control) (After the light clears as the song ends, Kwazii turns with wide eyes and gasps to see Lord Fathom kneeling on the clear white floor. Outside the ocean pearl bracelet...) Captain Jake (shocked about what happened with the ocean pearl bracelet): '''Whoa! '''Catboy: '''What just happened?! '''Sofia (slightly smiles): '''I think I know. (Back inside the ocean pearl bracelet...) '''Lord Fathom (sighs): '''Thank you for freeing me, Kwazii. (apologizes) I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I didn’t think this would all happen. '''Kwazii: '''That’s okay, Fathom. I won’t blame ya. Chernabog was just using ya for his own evil deeds. '''Lord Fathom (looks up to Kwazii and stares at him with sad eyes): '''Tell me... are we going to be trapped in here forever? '''Kwazii (looks up to the aqua colored ceiling and sees his friends’ anxious faces): '''That’s just it. I don’t really know. At least, not yet. (Back outside the bracelet...) '''Miles: '''What are we gonna do now? '''Sofia (comes up with an idea after thinking for a second): '''I think I know what to do! '''Gekko: '''How? '''Sofia: '''I can cast a spell Mr. Cedric taught me that might bring Kwazii back! '''Miles (turns to Sofia hopefully): '''You mean the spell that got you and Prisma out of your amulet a long time ago? '''Sofia (nods): '''Yes. That’s the one! So if it got me and Prisma out of my amulet, maybe it can bring Kwazii out of his bracelet too, but to do that, I’ll need a magic wand and everyone’s help to make it work! '''Catboy: '''It might just work, but... what if Chernabog comes back? '''Captain Barnacles (places his paw on Catboy’s shoulder): '''Then we’ll be ready for him. '''Sofia: '''Alright! I’ll go ask Mr. Cedric for a wand. Captain Barnacles, take the ocean pearl bracelet, and everyone, go to the courtyard and be ready! I’ll meet you all there! (Captain Barnacles nods and he picks up the ocean pearl bracelet, then he and the others head to the courtyard of her castle; meanwhile, she is seen at her castle heading up to Cedric's workshop; knocks on Cedric's door) Mr. Cedric, Mr. Cedric! '''Cedric (opens his door and appears): '''Oh! Good evening, Princess Sofia! What seems to be the trouble? '''Sofia: '''It's Kwazii, Mr. Cedric! He's in trouble! Quick, I need to borrow a wand to cast the spell that you taught me! You know, the one that got me and Prisma get out of my amulet? It's urgent! '''Cedric: '''Well, if saving your friend is important, then of course! Anything for you, Princess! (goes back into his workshop and comes back in a second with his family's wand in his hands) Here, Princess! Use my family wand! (hands Sofia his family's wand) It'll be much stronger to help you cast the spell! '''Sofia (takes the family wand): '''Okay! Thank you Mr. Cedric, I'll give it back to you when I'm done! (goes down the steps) '''Cedric: Good luck, and Princess Sofia... (Sofia stops to turn to him) Be careful! Sofia (smiles a thanks at Cedric): I will. (resumes running down the steps; at the courtyard, Captain Barnacles has set the ocean pearl bracelet down just when she arrives with Cedric's family wand) Captain Barnacles! (sees him with the ocean pearl bracelet) Good! Place the bracelet right here! Captain Barnacles (lays the bracelet down): '''There. We’re all set. '''Peso: '''I hope this will work. '''Tweak: '''Don’t worry, Peso. It will. '''Elena (arrives with her friends and Isabel): '''Wait! We wanna help too! '''King Milo (arrives with Queen Kida, Princess Kudas, and the other Atlanteans): '''So do we. Kwazii risked everything for us, and now we will return the favor. '''Captain Jake (smiles gratefully): '''Thanks, guys. I think we’re gonna need all the help we can get. '''Sofia: '''Alright everyone, join hands and form a circle around the bracelet. (after everyone joins hands) Now I need everyone to concentrate on Kwazii and the bracelet. (as everyone focuses their minds on Kwazii and the ocean pearl bracelet, she points Cedric’s family wand at the bracelet) '''Amereen Evilcent Totem! (The spell works as Kwazii and Lord Fathom are freed from the ocean pearl bracelet.)Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Movie transcripts Category:Atlantic transcripts Category:Season 36 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images